


Под дождем

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), LaCalaveraCatrina



Series: Mini, G-PG13 [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Crow (1994)
Genre: Detective Story, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mystery, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCalaveraCatrina/pseuds/LaCalaveraCatrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда мертвые возвращаются, чтобы отомстить. Иногда живые им завидуют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Под дождем

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: по мотивам фильма «Ворон» (1994); в тексте использовано стихотворение Эдгара По «Ворон» в переводе К. Бальмонта  
> 

— Детектив Эклз, — раздался над головой притворно строгий голос. — Рабочий день закончился два с половиной часа назад.   
  
Дженсен оторвал от экрана мутный взгляд. Перед ним стояла Синди Сэмпсон: аккуратно выглаженная голубая рубашка заправлена под ремень, волосы убраны в пучок, в темных глазах — беспокойство.   
  
— Синди, специальный мамин голос на меня давно не действует, не начинай.   
  
— Надо же было попробовать, — она наклонилась и заглянула ему через плечо. — Чем занимаешься?   
  
— Мне отдали дело Ворона.   
  
— Хм? Кто это?   
  
— Ах да, ты ведь только из отпуска. Наш новый серийный убийца. За две недели убрал четверых подонков из банды Адских Гончих. Отличается хорошим художественным вкусом: рисует кровью на стенах и устраивает огненные шоу. В качестве темы творчества предпочитает воронов. Мы все с нетерпением ждем его следующего выхода.   
  
— Вот как, — хмыкнула она. — Когда поймаешь, скажи ему спасибо. Воздух в последнее время стал чище.  
  
Дженсен отхлебнул остывший горький кофе и покачал головой.  
  
Недавно молодой юрист-медиатор читал у них в участке лекцию об успешных переговорах. Из всех длинных и сложных слов, которыми он так и сыпал, Дженсен запомнил только краткосрочную и долгосрочную перспективу. Так вот, в краткосрочной перспективе Синди была права. До недавнего времени этот серийный убийца разбирался с мелкими игроками — на его счету были двое квартирных воришек и еще один гражданин неопределенного, но явно не одобряемого законом рода занятий.   
  
Однако позавчера новоявленный маньяк спустил с моста в горящей машине криминального барона по кличке Азазель. И в долгосрочной перспективе это грозило серьезными неприятностями. Причем не только полиции, но и всем жителям района.   
  
Синди потрясла его за плечо.   
  
— Пойдем, пойдем. По дороге расскажу тебе, что у нас сегодня случилось.   
  
— Что? — Дженсен прошелся по кабинету, гася лампы и опуская жалюзи.  
  
— Помнишь того типа, которого недавно привлекали за скупку краденого?   
  
— Который оказался многоженцем и не мог вспомнить, как его зовут на самом деле, Кроули или Шепард?   
  
— Он самый.   
  
— Он еще грозил засудить всех нас за превышение полномочий.  
  
— Сегодня он сам явился в участок. Бросался на грудь Биверу. Шарахался от каждой тени, крестился, плакал и говорил, что во всем признается и всех сдаст, только бы мы его защитили. Просил посадить его в камеру усиленной охраны под круглосуточное наблюдение. И знаешь, почему?   
  
— Ну?   
  
— Потому что его преследует призрак. Или ворон. Что-то такое. Просил, в общем, у нас политического убежища.   
  
«Ворон», — мысленно подклеил еще один желтый листочек к делу Дженсен, а вслух спросил:   
  
— А вы?  
  
— Отказали, — мстительно улыбнулась Синди.   
  
  
  
Синди подвезла его до перекрестка, они хлопнули ладонью о ладонь, прощаясь до следующего дня, и девушка поехала дальше, а Дженсен не торопясь пошел к дому.   
  
Ноябрь втекал в город как отрава, растворяясь в больном свете фонарей и неоновых вывесок, в запахе дождя и мокрого асфальта. Город возносил к тяжелому небу сумрачные острые крыши. Внизу ветер носил по мостовой мусор: листья, обрывки газет, бумажные пакеты.  
  
На углу у видеосалона Дженсен остановился, чтобы закурить. С первой попытки не удалось — зажигалка щелкала, рассыпая искры, ветер гасил слабый огонек. Дженсен повернулся к ветру спиной, чертыхаясь и прикрывая пламя ладонью. Наконец ему удалось поджечь сигарету.   
  
Он поднял голову, с наслаждением втягивая дым, и тут же вздрогнул от неожиданности.   
  
Ему показалось, что перед ним кто-то стоит. Не слишком близко, но и не так далеко, как хотелось бы. Ровно за кругом света от уличного фонаря. Высокий, в черном плаще до земли, с падающими на лицо волосами.   
  
В следующее мгновение ветер качнул фонарь, и фигура, распавшись на части, перестала казаться человеческой.   
  
Дженсен вгляделся и понял, что это стоит у стены вынесенный откуда-то разбитый стеллаж и пара мешков мусора, которые поленились донести до общего мусорного контейнера.   
И тень от фонаря. Больше ничего.   
  
Над головой, каркнув, пролетела черная птица.   
  
Он потер переносицу. Нельзя так расслабляться. Синди говорила, что работа его доконает. Если бы за ним действительно кто-то следил, ее пророчество могло бы сбыться не в переносном, а в самом прямом смысле.   
  
Магазины с наглухо закрытыми на ночь ставнями выглядели мрачно и неприветливо. Начал накрапывать дождь. Дженсен поднял воротник куртки.   
  
В дальнем конце улицы промелькнула полицейская машина, разрезая ночь красными и синими огнями. Звук сирены заметался, отражаясь от мокрых стен, и затих в отдалении. Дженсен сделал еще затяжку. Иногда ему казалось, что его работа не имеет смысла. Пока они очищают один угол города, в другом вырастает гора отбросов и плодятся крысы. И так по кругу, до бесконечности.  
  
До дома оставалось совсем недалеко. Показалась маленькая закусочная, открытая в любое время дня и ночи — Дженсен обычно заходил туда, когда задерживался на работе допоздна, чтобы взять себе что-нибудь на завтрак. В мокрой темноте окна светились холодным золотистым светом, словно пустой аквариум. За одним из столиков под навесом сидела, сгорбившись, маленькая фигурка. Подойдя, Дженсен разглядел ее лучше: капюшон отброшен на спину, открывая растрепанную русую голову, на шее спутанные цепочки с дешевыми блестящими подвесками — цветок, звездочка, ключ. На вид девочке было не больше двенадцати лет. Под лавкой стоял разрисованный скейтборд. Дженсен огляделся, но взрослых не увидел. Похоже, девочка была на улице одна. В первом часу ночи.   
  
— Привет, — сказал он, присаживаясь напротив.   
  
Девочка промолчала.   
  
— Хочешь бургер? — спросил Дженсен.   
  
Она мрачно покосилась на него и, поняв, что он не отстанет, нехотя ответила:   
  
— У меня нет денег.   
  
— Я заплачу, — сказал Дженсен.   
  
Девочка с досадой посмотрела на него и отодвинулась. Дженсен показал ей значок:   
  
— Полиция.   
  
Она нахмурилась и отодвинулась еще дальше.   
  
— Да ладно, — сказал он. — Тебе с луком или без?   
  
Она не ответила. Но, по крайней мере, осталась на месте.   
  
— Тогда без лука.   
  
Дженсен подошел к окошку, заказал два бургера, один положил на столик перед девочкой, другой взял себе. Снова предусмотрительно сел подальше, чтобы не спугнуть. Девочка придвинула угощение, развернула бумагу. Дженсен сделал вид, что занят подсчетом сдачи.   
  
— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он, когда она доела.  
  
— Меган, — помедлив, ответила она.  
  
— У тебя есть родители?   
  
Девочка нахмурила светлые брови.   
  
— Мама. Она… болеет.   
  
Короткая, но такая красноречивая пауза. Бог знает, что стояло за этими словами на самом деле. Может быть, мать действительно болеет, а может, сидит на наркотиках или с утра до ночи не расстается с бутылкой.   
  
— Раньше за мной присматривали Джаред и Сандра, — сказала вдруг девочка. — Мой брат и его девушка. Но их убили год назад. Про это еще писали в газетах.   
  
Дженсен поднял голову и посмотрел на нее внимательнее. Джаред и Сандра. В ночь всех святых, ровно год назад.  
  
Он был там, на месте преступления.   
  
— Сегодня мне показалось, что я видела Джареда, — сказала девочка и начала покусывать ноготь, напряженно глядя куда-то мимо Дженсена. — Он тоже видел меня. Я уверена. Видел. Я побежала к нему, но он развернулся и ушел.  
  
Губы у девочки задрожали, она прикрыла рот ладонью, сделала вид, что кашляет.  
  
Дженсену хотелось протянуть руку и пригладить растрепанные волосы, а еще лучше обнять ее, но он понимал, что так сделает только хуже.   
  
— Я его не догнала. Обыскала все закоулки. Звала его. Но он не ответил.   
  
Она принялась накручивать на палец длинную цепочку. Дженсен заметил, что ногти у девочки выкрашены в черный цвет.   
  
— Почему он ушел? Он забыл меня?  
  
— Он не забыл, — осторожно сказал Дженсен. — Наверное, у него было какое-то важное дело. Неотложное.   
  
Меган вскинула голову, словно успела забыть о том, что он сидит напротив, и недоверчиво посмотрела на него.   
  
— Если это правда был твой брат, он еще появится.   
  
— Да? — растерянно спросила девочка. От слез ее лицо стало совсем детским.  
  
— Обязательно, — сказал Дженсен.   
  
Меган вытерла глаза и хмыкнула.   
  
Момент прошел, и она, кажется, рассердилась на себя за минутную слабость.   
  
— Ладно. Болтаю тут, сама не знаю, что. Спасибо за бургер, мистер. Мне пора.  
  
Она зацепила скейт носком ботинка и выкатила его из-под скамейки.  
  
— Подожди, — сказал Дженсен. — Тебе есть, куда идти?   
  
— Есть. Я живу вон в том доме, — она указала на невыразительную бетонную коробку напротив. — Просто решила… прогуляться перед сном. Третий этаж. Я вам помашу из окна.   
  
— Договорились.   
  
Дженсен проследил за тем, как она вошла в дом, и дождался, пока на третьем этаже загорится еще одно окно. Донеслись и быстро стихли приглушенные расстоянием женские крики. Через некоторое время девочка действительно подошла к окну и махнула рукой, а потом задернула занавеску.   
  
Дженсен поднялся, плотнее запахнул куртку и пошел к дому. Дождь усиливался.   
  
Джаред и Сандра. Он тогда осматривал место преступления. Мансарда старого здания на углу Кресцент-стрит и Тривайн-стрит, помнившего еще времена сухого закона и Великой депрессии. Теперь там была не то студия, не то репетиционная база какой-то рок-группы — Дженсен ничего не понимал в современном искусстве и не торопился восполнять этот пробел. Свечи, сухие букеты в консервных банках, плакаты и газетные вырезки на стенах. Пледы и подушки на деревянном полу, залитом кровью девушки по имени Сандра. И разбитое круглое окно, из которого бесконечно падал в дождливую ночь парень по имени Джаред.  
  
В какой-то момент ему показалось, что за углом мелькнула тень. Он остановился, посмотрел в темный проулок. Нет, там явно никого не убивали и не грабили. Может быть, за ним кто-то следит? Он отмахнулся от этой мысли. Даже если так, какая разница.  
  
Рядом с домом было тихо. Сегодня, ради разнообразия, никто не устраивал пьяных оргий и перестрелок, не было музыки и рева моторов. И даже индийская деревня с пятого этажа ничего не праздновала.  
  
Когда Дженсен поднимался по лестнице, его охватило странное неуютное ощущение, словно к затылку прикоснулись кончиком холодной иглы. Он повел плечами. Надо перестать засиживаться на работе за полночь, раньше ложиться спать. А еще начать бегать по утрам, есть полезную еду, познакомиться с хорошей девушкой, перейти из полиции в 911...  
  
Ладно, кого он пытался обмануть. Не в этой жизни.   
  
Он вошел, уронил куртку с плеч, брякнул ключи на колченогую тумбочку. На ходу расстегивая рубашку, пошел к спальне. Выгреб из кармана мелочь и высыпал в тарелку на комоде.   
  
Снова повел плечами, разминая затекшие мышцы. Иголочка не исчезала.  
  
В спальне глухо стукнула створка, словно он забыл закрыть окно.  
  
И тут до него дошло, что значит это ощущение.  
  
В доме кто-то был.   
  
Дженсен отработанным движением выхватил пистолет и прислушался. Потом потянулся и толкнул дверь спальни.   
  
Непрошеный гость сидел, не скрываясь, напротив окна — черный силуэт на фоне размытых дождем уличных огней.   
  
Он сидел на спинке стула, невозможным для человека образом, склонив голову набок, словно птица на столбе. Полы тяжелого плаща спускались почти до пола.   
  
Дженсен смотрел на незнакомца. Тот смотрел на Дженсена. Пауза затягивалась.  
  
— Ты кто такой? — спросил наконец Дженсен, решив, что хуже не будет.   
  
— Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, — невпопад ответил ночной посетитель, — полный тягостною думой, над старинными томами я склонялся в полусне…  
  
Он качнулся, и стул под ним жалобно заскрипел. По всем законам природы стул должен был перевернуться, но снова встал на четыре ножки.   
  
— Ты что, под кайфом? — спросил Дженсен, не опуская пистолет.  
  
— Вдруг неясный звук раздался, — безмятежно продолжал незнакомец, — будто кто-то постучался — постучался в дверь ко мне…  
  
— Слезай, — сказал Дженсен. — Руки за голову. И без глупостей.   
  
— Это, верно, прошептал я, гость в полночной тишине — гость стучится в дверь ко мне…   
  
— Слезай, тебе говорю.  
  
Незнакомец соскользнул на пол неожиданно легким движением, от которого Дженсену стало не по себе. В темноте Дженсен не мог разобрать его лица. Он хлопнул ладонью по выключателю на стене, но промахнулся. В полумраке было видно только мертвенно-бледную маску с черными дорожками слез и нарисованной усмешкой в углах рта. С волос ночного гостя капала вода.  
  
— Я тебя помню, — сказал он.   
  
— Я тебя нет, — ответил Дженсен первое, что пришло в голову.  
  
— Год назад в апартаментах на углу Кресцент и Тривайн. Двойное убийство. Ты был там.  
  
Дженсен сощурился. Дело принимало интересный оборот. Сегодня все сговорились вспоминать тот вечер?  
  
— Возможно, — сказал он.  
  
Конечно, он тоже помнил. Пятнадцать пожаров только на их территории — сгорели восемь машин, три квартиры, три маленьких сетевых ресторана и склад магазина зоотоваров. Не считая разбитых витрин и ограбленных по мелочи продуктовых лавочек. И страшное убийство в апартаментах на последнем этаже углового дома, о котором еще неделю наперебой писали все газеты. Девушка с множеством ножевых ранений скончалась в реанимации, парень, выброшенный из окна мансарды, погиб на месте. Он вспомнил — в ту ночь тоже шел дождь. Ночь Дьявола удалась как никогда.  
  
— Сандра, — сказал ночной гость, словно прочитав его мысли. — Ее звали Сандра Маккой.   
  
Дженсен помнил и это. Он двое суток сидел в реанимации рядом с Сандрой Маккой. Говорил себе, это для того, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда она очнется, успеть записать показания. На самом деле — просто чтобы быть рядом. Девушка скончалась, не приходя в сознание.   
  
Дженсен понял, что до сих пор стоит с пистолетом, и опустил его. С волос гостя по-прежнему капала вода. Дженсен подумал, что это странно, но тут же забыл об этом. Детали пазла медленно соединялись в его голове.   
  
— Так ты… выжил? — спросил он, не веря самому себе.   
  
Гость не ответил, но нарисованная улыбка стала злее. Дженсен подождал еще, но ответа так и не дождался.   
  
«Ну, хорошо, — подумал он. — Хорошо. Я спятил. Разговариваю с призраком. Синди была права, работа меня доконала. Что дальше?»   
  
— Значит, ты Джаред, — сказал он. — Это ты их убил? Четверых из банды Адских Гончих?  
  
Ночной гость обернулся к нему.   
  
— Они сами убили себя. В тот момент, когда подняли на нее руку.   
  
— Понятно. И кто следующий?   
  
Тень улыбки тронула черные губы:   
  
— Я еще не решил.  
  
Дженсен убрал пистолет и демонстративно повернулся спиной. Сходил на кухню, налил себе воды. Просто чтобы чем-то себя занять. Вспомнил про пакет с едой из закусочной, поставил его в холодильник. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Джаред никуда не делся. Он осторожно двигался вдоль стены, рассматривая книги на полках. Будто Дженсен пригласил его в гости. Этого еще не хватало.   
  
— Вообще-то я должен тебя арестовать, — сказал Дженсен.  
  
Джаред посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
— Попробуй.   
  
Дженсен досадливо хмыкнул.  
  
Чертов призрак протянул руку и повернул рамку на полочке. Черт. Дженсен совсем забыл, что там стоит эта фотография. Сколько раз он собирался ее выбросить, но все время что-то отвлекало.  
  
— Твоя жена?   
  
— Нет. Мы давно расстались. Ей… не нравилась моя работа, — Дженсен пожал плечом. Он не будет жаловаться на свои проблемы первому встречному. Он вспомнил девочку, с которой разговаривал час назад, Меган. В этом городе у всех были свои потери и печали.  
  
Джаред посмотрел на него, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу.   
  
— Ты хороший человек. Я не хочу причинять тебе вред. Обещай, что не будешь мне мешать.  
  
—Трогательно, — сказал Дженсен. — Мы на одной стороне и бла-бла-бла. Но есть одна загвоздка, Эдгар По. Я обязан защищать жителей этого города. Даже отбросы, на которые никто не помочится, если они будут гореть.   
  
Джаред поднял голову и усмехнулся.   
  
— Рука закона, — сказал он. — Хватает тех, до кого может дотянуться, не трогает тех, кого стоило бы. Не думай, что ты сможешь меня остановить.   
  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди.   
  
— Тогда зачем ты пришел? Какое место я занимаю в твоем убойном списке?   
  
Дженсен не заметил, когда призрак успел оказаться прямо перед ним. Холодная ладонь легла ему на руку, и он с удивлением понял, что совсем не боится. Не потому что доверяет, как в кино один хороший парень всегда инстинктивно доверяет другому, а потому что ему все равно.   
  
Будет он жить или погибнет, для него давно не имело никакого значения.   
  
Рука у Джареда была красивая, с длинными музыкальными пальцами. А под ногтями грязь, как будто он копался в земле. Мокрой черной кладбищенской земле. Дженсен с усилием отогнал эту мысль.   
  
— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? — прошептал призрак, наклоняясь к нему. — Кто убил Сандру?   
  
— Нет, — сказал Дженсен.  
  
Призрак продолжал смотреть на него. И держать, мать его, за руку. Дженсен подумал, что стоило бы начать нервничать.   
  
— Говорю тебе, не знаю, — снова сказал он.   
  
Словно в замедленной съемке, Джаред наклонился к нему. Вокруг глаз у него было размазано что-то черное, должно быть, гримировальный карандаш, но какого цвета глаза, Дженсен не мог понять, хотя смотрел прямо в них. Зрачки дрогнули и расширились, заполняя радужку.   
  
— Кто это сделал? — повторил Джаред.  
  
— Слушай, парень. Меня понизили в должности, когда я начал задавать слишком много вопросов. И намекнули, что если я не заткнусь, одним несчастным случаем в архиве соседнего отдела станет больше...   
  
— Кто это сделал?   
  
— Я не могу тебе сказать.   
  
— Я все равно узнаю.   
  
— Только не от меня.   
  
— Нет, от тебя.  
  
Ледяные пальцы превратились в тиски, и Дженсен вдруг перестал чувствовать свою руку. Он не успел сказать ни слова, не успел даже вздохнуть — черно-белая маска оказалась совсем близко, губы обожгло холодом, вдох застрял в горле округлым куском льда, ни сглотнуть, ни вытолкнуть обратно. Но, прежде чем Дженсен успел запаниковать, кусок льда начал таять, проскользнул вниз и начал разливаться внутри прозрачной талой водой. Он вздохнул с облегчением, но тут же почувствовал, что воды становится все больше и больше, слишком много. Эта прозрачная стылая волна поднималась, наполняя все его существо. Глаза непонятного цвета были прямо напротив, чужое дыхание касалось его губ, запах холодного дождя и мокрой земли кружил голову. Дженсен вдохнул, еще раз вдохнул, глубже, будто опустил голову в пруд. Ему казалось, что он видит сквозь сомкнутые веки, что его рот переполнен дождевой водой, и она льется наружу вместе со словами.  
  
Перед глазами проплывали картины.  
  
Голова Сандры Маккой на больничной подушке, трубка в носу, разбитая скула, слипшиеся от крови темные волосы. Лицо молодого врача в аккуратном халате, который сообщил ему, что девушка скончалась.   
  
Свет гас и снова разгорался. Картины сменяли друг друга.   
  
Ранние ноябрьские сумерки на кладбище, женщины в черных платьях, мужчины в черных костюмах. Черные зонты. Две матери рыдают, обнявшись. Моросит дождь. Друзья и подруги с охапками роз и лилий. Чуть поодаль от всех стоит светловолосый парень с уложенными гелем волосами и ниткой деревянных бус на шее. Его руки и губы дрожат, глаза покраснели, как будто он долго плакал. Но он не плакал. За него плакал белый яд, медленно растекающийся в крови.   
  
Дженсен почувствовал, как пол наклоняется под ним, и, не открывая глаз, протянул руки, взялся за отвороты черного плаща, чтобы удержаться на ногах. Холодная рука дотронулась до его лба.   
  
Как многие до него, светловолосый парень с кладбища говорил себе — он знает, что делает. Приветливый новый знакомый, первая доза, вторая доза, и еще одна, и еще. Он справится. Он — совсем другое дело, с ним не произойдет ничего плохого. Ведь у него было все, о чем можно мечтать — учеба, друзья. У них даже была своя рок-группа. Они репетировали в мансарде, засиживались допоздна среди зажженных свечей, пили вино, читали стихи. Как многие до него, он не заметил, в какой момент наркотик, который поначалу веселил и вдохновлял, превратился в тяжелую необходимость. Когда ощущение любви ко всему миру сменилось удушьем. Кровь в венах густела и застывала, и доза нужна была уже не для того, чтобы ощутить радужную радость, а чтобы хоть ненадолго облегчить боль. Он влез в долги. Ему начали угрожать. Он перестал появляться на репетициях, избегал друзей. Наконец, однажды вечером по дороге домой его поймали и сказали, что простят долг, если он окажет важным людям одну услугу…   
  
Ему надо было всего лишь подняться в мансарду и попросить Сандру Маккой впустить его. Сандра знала его и не заподозрила бы дурного. Откуда ей было знать, что у него за спиной стояли еще четверо головорезов из банды Адских Гончих. Они ворвались внутрь, и он напал на нее с ножом, но руки у него так тряслись, что ему не удалось прикончить девушку ни со второго, ни с третьего удара. Он сбежал, оставив профессионалов заканчивать то, что начал. А на следующее утро, прочитав в газете новость, он разрыдался. Но не от ужаса перед совершенным преступлением, а от страха и жалости к себе.   
  
— Его зовут Чад Мюррей, — одними губами произнес Дженсен, почти не слыша себя. — Он играл в вашей группе.   
  
Дождевая вода была повсюду, холодная, пахнущая дымом, кровью и птичьими перьями. Она обрушивалась на стекла, грохотала в водостоках, текла у Дженсена изо рта, лилась ручьями из глаз Джареда. Они так и стояли у окна, и Дженсен подумал, что любой, кто пройдет сейчас по улице, может их увидеть.   
  
Он сжал пальцы, пытаясь удержать Джареда, но так и не понял, в какой момент ощущение ткани под его руками скользнуло и растворилось, превращаясь в воспоминание.  
  
Качнулась занавеска. Дженсену показалось, что он слышал хлопанье крыльев.   
  
Он прижал костяшки к губам, снова ощутив вкус дыма и дождя. Закрыл глаза, стараясь задержать, насколько можно, этот момент.   
  
Он знал, что завтра или послезавтра утром у него на столе будет дело об очередном убийстве.   
  
Но думал не об этом, а о том, удастся ли еще хоть раз увидеть глаза цвета дождя.


End file.
